When We Meet In This Hospital
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Seokjin bersyukur semua dokter jaga sedang sibuk jadi dia yang harus menangani pasien manis bernama Min Yoongi itu. BTS. Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi. Oneshoot.. Happy Reading..


**Title : When We Meet In This Hospital**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Seok Jin**

 **-Min Yoongi**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:**

Story Start Begin…

Kim Seok Jin itu seorang dokter muda di rumah sakit pusat di seoul. Tugasnya menangani anak-anak. Bukan, bukan menangani seperti pengasuh. Dia dokter ingat? Maksudnya dia dokter yang hanya menangani anak-anak.

Tapi waktu itu entah kenapa dia di tugaskan untuk menangani seorang pasien yang terkena maag. Jin itu memang dokter khusus anak-anak, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menangani penyakit lain yang diderita orang dewasa. Dia bahkan bisa melakukan operasi untuk penyakit dalam. Jadi ya, mungkin dokter kepala tidak punya pilihan lain. kebetulan waktu itu semua dokter jaga juga sedang sibuk menangani banyak nya pasien yang terus datang karena kebakaran di sebuah gedung perkantoran, jadi mau tidak mau Jin menerima tugas itu dan harus meninggalkan anak-anak yang masih dalam masa perawatan yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan menemani mereka bermain.

Jin masuk kesalah satu bilik yang ditunjukkan seorang perawat, tempat dimana pasien yang harus ditangani nya itu berada. Dia mendapati seorang laki-laki dan seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas menatap pasien yang merintih kesakitan di tempat tidur itu dengan wajah khawatir dan panik ketika Jin menyibak gorden nya. Jin segera mengeluarkan stetoskop dari dalam saku jas dokternya dan mulai memeriksa pasien itu.

"Perawat Choi, tolong siapkan jarum suntik dan obat penenang. Kita harus membuatnya tenang dulu sebelum memindahkannya." Kata nya.

Perawat wanita yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di belakang Jin sambil membawa papan jalan itu mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang Jin perintahkan.

Jin menerima sebuah suntikan yang sudah diisi dengan cairan obat penenang dari si perawat. Kemudian dia menyuntikkannya dengan hati-hati ke tangan si pasien. Lalu dokter itu mengambil sebuah infus, dan memasangkannya ke pasien setelah pasien itu sudah tenang.

"Pindahkan dia ke kamar perawatan." Kata Jin lagi kepada si perawat.

Perawat Choi mengangguk. "Baik, dokter."

Jin menatap kedua orang yang menunggui si pasien tadi. "Sudah berapa lama dia kesakitan seperti itu?"

"Ehm, kami tidak tahu dokter. Ketika kami datang ke rumahnya dia sudah meringkuk kesakitan seperti tadi." Jawab si gadis.

"Apa yang dia makan sebelum dibawa kesini?" Tanya Jin lagi.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap Jin lagi. "Kami tidak tahu pasti, dokter. Tapi sepertinya dia makan mi instan banyak sekali, karena kami menemukan banyak kemasan mi di rumahnya."

"Begitukah? Pantas saja. Dia terkena maag. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi cukup gawat jika kalian terlambat sedikit saja untuk membawanya kemari." Kata Jin.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, dokter?" tanya yang laki-laki.

Jin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu, dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan memberi nya obat setelah kita sampai di ruang perawatan. Ayo kita kesana."

Dua orang itu mengikuti Jin dibelakangnya sampai mereka sampai di kamar perawatan. Mereka masuk, dan Jin langsung menyuntikkan cairan yang diberikan seorang perawat yang sudah ada di kamar itu, ke dalam tabung infus si pasien.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kembalilah besok, ini sudah larut malam. Kalian masih harus sekolah kan besok? Lagipula dia sudah tidur." Kata Jin dengan nada yang dia gunakan kepada anak-anak yang biasa dia tangani. Bukan salah Jin. Jin terlalu terbiasa dikelilingi anak kecil, dan dua orang di depannya ini terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Yang laki-laki mengangguk. "Baiklah, kami akan kembali lagi besok. Terima kasih dokter Jin."

"Sama-sama, Jongkook. Sampai bertemu besok."

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu. Si gadis menarik lengan laki-laki bernama Jongkook itu dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Kau yakin dengan dokter itu?"

Alis Jin bertaut, karena suara gadis itu masih bisa di dengarnya. "Tentu. Dia dokter yang baik, noona." Jawab Jongkook.

"Dokter baik mana yang memakai tindik?" Tanya si gadis lagi. Dan itu hampir saja membuat Jin tertawa kalau dia tidak ingat jika dia sedang memeriksa sekali lagi infus pasien yang sedang tidur dan membuat si perawat menatapnya heran. Jadi dia hanya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bukankah itu keren?" Jongkook menyahut. "Tidak ada dokter lain yang memakai tindik saat bertugas."

Setelahnya Jin hanya mendengar si gadis menghela nafas dan pintu kamar yang ditutup.

"Dokter yang memakai tindik saat bertugas itu keren kan, perawat Choi?" tanya Jin, tersenyum. Tapi bukan kepada perawat Choi, tapi kepada pasien nya yang tidur dengan nafas teratur. Jin tersenyum karena dia bisa melihat dua tindik kecil berwarna hitam yang menghiasi telinga yang tertutupi rambut blonde pasiennya itu.

"Seharusnya tidak, dokter." Sahut perawat Choi. "Tapi karena anda yang memakainya, maka itu terlihat bagus. Beruntung dokter kepala mengijinkannya waktu itu."

Jin menatap perawat itu. "Tentu saja. Ayah itu kan memang baik. Ayo kita kembali."

Keduanya lalu keluar setelah si perawat mengangguk. Meninggalkan si pasien yang tertidur.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Jin ketika melihat pasien di tempat tidur itu mengernyit dan melindungi matanya dari terpaan sinar matahari yang terpancar dari jendela yang Jin sibak gordennya.

Pagi itu Jin datang lebih awal. Sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu yang harus dia periksa, tapi sekalian saja melihat pasiennya semalam setelah dia selesai memeriksa urusan nya itu. Ya, jarang-jarang Jin dapat pasien yang sudah dewasa seperti ini, biasa nya selalu anak-anak. Apalagi pasiennya ini terlihat sangat manis, seperti anak-anak yang biasa ditanganinya. Ya, setidaknya itu menurut Jin saat melihatnya pertama kali tadi malam. Untung dia tidak menolak permintaan dokter kepala, ya.

Pasien itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Matanya yang masih mengantuk itu mengerjap beberapa kali menyadari ruangan yang serba putih itu.

"Aku dimana?" Tanyanya, mengangkat tangannya yang terpasang infus untuk menutupi matanya yang kembali terkena sinar matahari. "Aw."

"Jangan mengangkat tanganmu. Nanti darahnya keluar." Cegah Jin, menahan tangan si pasien lalu menguncang-guncang dengan pelan selang infusnya yang bercampur dengan darah di bagian dekat jarum agar kembali normal.

Pasien itu menatap tangannya dengan bingung. "Dan kenapa tanganku di pasangi infus?"

"Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Kau terkena maag karena terlalu banyak makan mi instan. Jadi kau diantar kemari." Jawab Jin.

Pasien itu mengernyit lagi. "Siapa yang mengantarku?"

Jin tertegun, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung. "Aku tidak tahu mereka siapa mu. Aku juga lupa bertanya siapa namamu. Tapi aku tahu salah satu nya bernama Jongkook." Kata Jin. "Jadi siapa namamu? Untuk data pasien."

Jin tersenyum diam-diam. _Untuk data pribadiku juga._ Lalu dia terkekeh.

"Dokter kenal dengan Jongkook?" tanya pasien itu, mengernyit menatap Jin yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenal." Jawab Jin, masih tersenyum. "Dia dulu pernah dirawat disini dan dia selalu bermain dengan anak-anak kecil yang juga dirawat disini."

Pasien itu hanya mengangguk-angguk samar. Jin menatapnya sambil tersenyum, lagi. Sudah siap dengan papan jalannya untuk mencatat data pasien. "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Yoon gi. Min Yoon gi." Jawab pasien bernama Yoon gi itu.

Jin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku hanya butuh itu. kembalilah tidur. Efek samping obatnya yang tadi malam belum sepenuhnya hilang. Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi untuk memberikanmu obat lagi."

Yoon gi diam saja, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya setelah Jin keluar dari kamarnya.

Tak lama setelah Jin keluar, pintu kamar Yoon gi terbuka lagi. Dua orang masuk dari sana dengan membawa bungkusan bewarna putih. Keduanya lalu menghampiri ranjang Yoon gi.

"Oh, dia masih tidur, noona."

Gadis di sebelahnya mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita kembali nanti lagi saja? setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," kata yang laki-laki. "Yoon gi hyung bisa memarahi kita jika dia tahu kita membolos untuk menemaninya. Kita tinggalkan saja buahnya disini."

Yang gadis tertawa pelan. "Kajja. Sampai bertemu nanti Yoon gi oppa."

Jin kembali lagi ke kamar itu, berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas dokternya. Dia membuka pintunya dengan pelan, lalu mendapati seseorang yang menempati ranjang di kamar itu sedang bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya.

Jin tersenyum melihat itu, dan laki-laki di ranjang itu membuka matanya ketika Jin membenahi letak selimutnya.

"Hai, Yoon gi," sapa Jin dengan nada yang biasa dia gunakan kepada anak-anak.

Yoon gi menguap dan mengucek matanya dengan tangannya yang tidak di infus. "Ehm, dokter…"

"Jin. Kau bisa memanggilku dokter Jin atau Jin hyung juga boleh." Sahut Jin, lalu terkekeh.

Yoon gi mengangguk dengan wajah mengantuk. "Iya, dokter Jin. Kenapa kau selalu ada disini ketika aku membuka mataku? Apa kau menunggui ku disini terus? Atau kau tidak ada kerjaan lain?"

Jin tertawa. "Bukankah ini hal yang manis," Jawabnya lalu duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang Yoon gi. "Seperti di dalam puisi-puisi, 'aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat ketika kau membuka mata'. Aku menyukai hal-hal manis. Termasuk dirimu."

Laki-laki berambut blonde itu terbatuk pelan lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela, menyembunyikan pipinya yang entah kenapa jadi terasa panas.

Jin tersenyum lagi melihat itu. Dia tidak tahu kapan lebih tepatnya hatinya menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Yoon gi, tapi yang jelas, Jin seperti tidak rela jika dirinya melewatkan apapun tentang laki-laki di depannya ini.

Dia lalu melirik sebuah bungkusan di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di dalamnya. " 'Untuk Yoon gi hyung. Dari Jongkook dan Nami.' Oh pasti mereka sudah kesini tadi pagi."

Yoon gi menoleh, "Apa isinya?"

"Buah. Jeruk dan apel. Kau mau? Aku akan mengupasnya untukmu." Jawab Jin, langsung mengupas sebuah jeruk tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoon gi. "Nah,"

Yoon gi mengernyit, menatap jeruk yang disodorkan Jin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jin. "Kau tidak suka jeruk ya?"

Yoon gi menggeleng pelan. "Serius ya dokter, kau benar-benar tidak punya pekerjaan lain sehingga terus-terusan disini menungguiku? Lagipula kapan aku bisa pulang? Aku hanya kena maag kan?"

"Ok. Pertama, siapa bilang aku terus-terusan disini? Ketika kau tidur aku pergi untuk mengerjakan tugasku atau menemani anak-anak bermain. Aku disini hanya ketika kau bangun." Jawab Jin. Yoon gi hanya diam, mengabaikan semburat merah muda samar yang muncul di kedua pipinya. "Lalu yang kedua, kau terkena maag. Parah, karena kau yang terlalu sering makan mi instan dan mungkin makanan yang tidak sehat lainnya. Mungkin jika kau terlambat dibawa kesini, kau akan semakin sekarat. Untuk itu kau perlu disini selama beberapa hari atau seminggu sampai dua minggu."

"Jangan menakut-nakuti ku. Memangnya aku anak kecil." Protes Yoon gi.

"Kau memang bukan anak kecil, tapi kau manis seperti anak kecil. Aku menyukaimu." Sahut Jin cepat tanpa menatap Yoon gi dan memakan jeruk yang sudah dikupasnya tadi.

Semburat merah muda lagi. Untuk beberapa detik, Yoon gi berpikir apa dia harus bertanya kepada Jin jika dia punya penyakit jantung atau tidak. Karena saat ini sesuatu didalam dadanya sedang berdebar-debar dengan aneh. Tapi Yoon gi segera menghapus pikiran itu dari kepalanya, mencoba mengendalikan degup jantungnya sendiri yang berangsur-angsur mulai normal kembali.

Laki-laki dengan rambut blonde itu berdeham. "Dan dokter, apa menurutmu aku tidak akan gila karena bosan jika berada disini selama itu? beberapa hari sampai dua minggu itu tidak sebentar."

Jin tertawa. "Kau tidak akan gila hanya karena berada disini. Rumah sakit itu untuk menyembuhkan seseorang, bukannya memperburuk keadaan seseorang. Lagipula jika kau merasa bosan, kau bisa jalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit atau bermain dengan anak-anak yang dirawat disini. Aku mau menemanimu."

Yoon gi mendengus.

Jin hanya menatap Yoon gi, kemudian dia melirik jam tangannya. "Ayo jalan-jalan sebentar, Yoon gi. Masih ada sisa waktu dua puluh menit sebelum aku memberimu obat lagi."

"Kemana?" Tanya Yoon gi.

"Terserah. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang."

Jin tertawa. "Kalau yang itu tidak bisa. Aku hanya akan menemanimu jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit ini saja."

Yoon gi mendengus. "Tahu begitu kenapa kau memberiku pilihan? Seolah-olah aku bisa menentukan kemana aku pergi."

"Ayo, kau tidak ingin mati bosan kan disini." Kata Jin, lalu terkekeh.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku akan mati bosan. Aku bilang aku akan gila karena bosan." Sahut Yoon gi tak kalah ketus.

"Itu sama saja. Ayo. Aku tidak ingin disalahkan dokter lain karena mencelakakan pasien." Kata Jin, membantu Yoon gi bangun dari tempat tidurnya masih dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya itu.

Yoon gi dengan malas membiarkan Jin memapahnya keluar kamar, sedangkan dia sendiri mendorong tiang infusnya.

"Jadi kita mau kemana, Dokter." Tanya Yoon gi.

Jin tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku."

"Eung? Katamu kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan? Lagipula aku tidak tertarik mengobrol dengan dokter." Kata Yoon gi.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum lagi, lalu menggandeng tangan Yoon gi untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan. "Sudah. Yang terpenting kau harus tersenyum. Jangan menakuti mereka dengan wajahmu yang memberengut itu."

Yoon gi hanya mendengus dan ikut saja ketika Jin menariknya. Pintu di depan mereka terbuka, dan alis Yoon gi langsung menyatu di tengah. Ruangan itu penuh dengan mainan dan yang pertama kali di dengarnya adalah suara berisik dari anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Yoon gi sibuk memperhatikan keadaan di ruangan itu, tanpa sadar jika tangan nya masih di genggam Jin dengan erat. Jin tersenyum melihatnya sebelum dia berdeham.

Semua anak-anak melihatnya, lalu menyerbunya dengan senang. Jin tertawa, sedikit melupakan Yoon gi yang masih berdiri di samping nya dengan diam.

"Dokter Jin, kenapa baru kemari? Kami kan ingin bermain dengan dokter." Kata seorang anak perempuan.

Jin tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala gadis kecil itu dengan lembut. "Maaf, dokter harus melakukan sesuatu dulu."

"Kakak ini, siapa?"

Jin menoleh mendapati seorang anak laki-laki tengah menatap Yoon gi yang hanya diam dengan canggung. Dokter itu tersenyum. "Semuanya, perkenalkan. Ini namanya Yoon gi. Teman dokter. Dia juga sedang sakit, jadi kalian harus menemaninya bermain juga ya."

Semua anak-anak itu mengiyakan dengan kompak. Jin terkekeh, menatap Yoon gi yang tersenyum kecil.

Seorang anak perempuan lain menarik-narik tangan Yoon gi. Yoon gi lalu berjongkok di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. "Yoon gi oppa sakit apa?"

"Aku sakit perut karena terlalu banyak makan mi." Jawab Yoon gi.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. "Aku juga sakit perut. Tapi kata dokter Jin, aku sudah di operasi jadi aku tidak akan sakit perut lagi."

Senyuman Yoon gi hilang, lalu dia menatap Jin yang tersenyum. "Dia terkena usus buntu. Tapi sekarang sudah sembuh. Kemarin dia sudah di operasi."

Yoon gi menatap gadis kecil itu lagi, mengusap kepalanya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Mi rae. Ayo bermain, oppa." Ajak gadis kecil itu sambil menarik tangan Yoon gi. Yoon gi mengangguk lalu mengikuti gadis kecil itu. Jin hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Sejak Jin mengajak Yoon gi menemui anak-anak itu, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Bukan sangat dekat, hanya sebatas Jin selalu berkunjung ke kamar Yoon gi dan laki-laki itu sudah tidak ketus lagi dengan Jin. Paling tidak Yoon gi sudah bisa sedikit tertawa dengan apa yang kadang-kadang Jin katakan.

Seperti hari ini, Jin mengunjungi kamar Yoon gi lagi. Membawakan laki-laki manis itu senampan makanan. Di kamar itu kebetulan ada Jongkook dan Nami yang juga sedang berkunjung ketika Jin membuka pintunya.

"Oh, kalian datang,"

Dua orang yang disapa Jin itu menoleh, "Oh dokter Jin. Sudah waktunya Yoon gi oppa makan ya,"

"Iya. Jika bukan aku yang membawakan makanannya, Yoon gi tidak akan mau makan." Kata Jin lalu terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Ey, kau menyukai Dokter Jin ya, Yoon gi hyung?" Tanya Jongkook dengan nada meledek.

Yoon gi hanya mendengus ke arahnya. "Memangnya kapan aku pernah berkata begitu."

Jongkook dan Nami hanya terkekeh. "Ya sudah, karena sudah ada dokter Jin disini, kami berdua pulang dulu, Yoon gi oppa."

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Tidak buru-buru, hyung," Sahut Jongkook. "Lagipula memang sudah sore."

Nami mengangguk. "Benar, oppa. Besok kami akan datang lagi."

"Baiklah," Ucap Yoon gi lesu.

Jin tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku akan mengantar mereka sebentar."

"Tidak perlu, dokter. Kau temani Yoon gi oppa saja." Kata Nami.

Jin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo."

Nami dan Jongkook melangkah keluar kamar Yoon gi setelah berpamitan. Jin mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Kau menyukai Yoon gi oppa kan, dokter Jin?" Tanya Nami ketika Jin menutup pintu kamar Yoon gi.

Jin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kalian di pihak yang mendukungku atau yang menentangku?"

"Aku mendukungmu. 100 persen." Sahut Jongkook cepat. Jin hanya terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Jongkook.

"Kalau kau, Nami?" Tanya Jin.

"Tentu saja aku mendukungmu." Kata Nami. "Daripada aku terus-terusan melihat Yoon gi oppa di kejar-kejar si Jimin menyebalkan itu, lebih baik dia bersamamu."

Jin tertawa, lalu menepuk bahu keduanya. "Kedua sepupu yang disayangi Yoon gi sudah mendukungku, jadi sepertinya ini tidak akan sulit. Hanya perlu sedikit rayuan saja."

Lalu mereka tertawa. "Kami pulang dulu, dokter. Tolong jaga Yoon gi oppa, ya." Kata Nami.

Jin mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongkook yang juga melambai kepadanya.

Dokter itu lalu kembali masuk ke kamar Yoon gi, mendapati laki-laki berambut blonde itu sedang bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jin tersenyum, lalu duduk di bangku di sebelah ranjang Yoon gi.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan makanannya? Setelah ini kau harus minum obat." Kata Jin, mengambil nampan makanan yang dia letakkan di atas meja nakas ketika dia mengantar dua sepupu Yoon gi tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin makan dokter. Aku juga tidak mau minum obat." Jawab Yoon gi, masih sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Jin lalu merebut ponsel itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Yoon gi menatapnya lalu memberengut. "Kau tetap harus makan. Kau tidak ingin sembuh?"

Yoon gi mendengus, melirik malas-malasan makanan yang dibawa Jin lalu berdecak. "Kenapa sih makanan dirumah sakit selalu seperti ini. Mana ada yang akan sembuh jika memakan makanan ini."

"Tentu saja ada yang sembuh." Jawab Jin. "Bukankah selama disini kau selalu memakan ini?"

"Tapi aku bosan. Juga obat yang kau berikan selalu pahit. Tidak ada yang manis? Seperti yang kau berikan kepada anak-anak itu?" Tanya Yoon gi dengan tatapan lucunya.

Jin tertawa, mengusap puncak kepala Yoon gi dengan gemas. "Aku punya yang manis. Permen. Kau mau? Tapi kau akan lebih lama lagi disini jika memakannya."

Yoon gi mendengus kesal. Jin tersenyum, lalu duduk di ranjang Yoon gi. Membuat laki-laki itu semakin mengernyit menatapnya. "Sudah, ayo makan saja. Tidak perlu banyak protes. Setelah kau makan, aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu cara minum obat yang menyenangkan. Kau tidak ingin minum obat kan?"

"Cara minum obat yang menyenangkan? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Tanya Yoon gi.

Jin tersenyum lagi. "Ada. Tapi kau harus makan dulu."

Yoon gi menghela nafasnya, lalu dengan pasrah menerima makanan yang disuapkan Jin.

Laki-laki itu baru saja menerima tiga suapan dari Jin, tapi dia sudah menolaknya ketika Jin akan menyuapinya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau makan lagi," kata Yoon gi. Jin mengernyit sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih untuk Yoon gi.

"Kenapa? Ini kan belum habis. Biasanya kau bisa habis sampai setengahnya." Kata Jin.

Yoon gi meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja, "Tiba-tiba tenggorokanku terasa sakit dan perutku juga sedikit mual."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jin. Dia lalu menyentuh dahi Yoon gi yang terasa sedikit hangat. "Oh, kau demam. Apa kau sering melewatkan jam tidurmu?"

"Mana mungkin. Bukankah kau selalu kemari untuk mengingatkanku untuk segera tidur? Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan jam tidurku." Kata Yoon gi dengan kesal.

Jin tertawa, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Yoon gi lagi. "Aku bercanda, Min Yoon gi. Kau hanya demam biasa. Tidak terlalu parah. Mungkin fase penyembuhan. Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini tapi seperti nya kau sudah bisa pulang dalam beberapa hari lagi."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yoon gi dan Jin mengangguk. "Geurae. Kalau begitu mulai besok aku tidak akan menolak makanan yang kau bawa lagi, dokter. Agar aku cepat sembuh."

"Kenapa tidak mulai dari hari ini saja? Jadi habiskan makanan mu ini dan kau bisa lebih cepat sembuh. Bagaimana?" Tanya Jin.

Yoon gi tersenyum kecut, mendorong dengan pelan piring yang disodorkan Jin. "Kan aku sudah bilang jika tenggorokanku sakit. Jadi besok saja ya, dokter."

Jin mendengus geli, meletakkan piring itu di atas meja. Dokter itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dari dalam botol dan mengambil segelas air, menyodorkan nya kepada Yoon gi kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini jangan menolak lagi minum obat." Kata Jin dengan nada manisnya. Laki-laki itu bisa melihat Yoon gi yang sedang berusaha memikirkan cara untuk tidak mengambil obat di tangan Jin dan meminumnya. "Atau memikirkan cara untuk tidak meminumnya."

Yoon gi menatapnya, "Kau tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?"

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu." Sahut Jin, tertawa. "Ayo di minum. Katanya kau ingin cepat sembuh."

Yoon gi meringis, lalu menatap Jin lagi. "O ya, katanya kau akan menunjukkan caranya minum obat yang menyenangkan. Jadi bagaimana caranya, dokter?"

"Aku tidak akan menunjukkannya jika kau mau meminumnya dengan cara biasa. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu mau melakukannya." Kata Jin dengan canggung, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa pelan.

"Ayo tunjukkan saja, dokter."

Ok. Jin tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi melihat Yoon gi bersikap lucu seperti itu. Jadi dia menyuruh Yoon gi meminum airnya sebelum dia memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Yoon gi mengernyit dan menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa aku harus minum airnya? Bukankah jika begini sama saja dengan cara yang biasanya?"

"Sudah, minum saja. Tapi jangan di telan dulu ya," Kata Jin.

Yoon gi hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu menuruti yang Jin suruh. Seketika itu juga mata Yoon gi membulat saking terkejutnya. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat sampai Yoon gi tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yang dia tahu tiba-tiba bibir Jin membungkam bibirnya dan mendorong sesuatu yang Yoon gi yakin adalah obat kedalam mulutnya. Lalu setelah Yoon gi menelannya, Jin melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Dokter itu mengelap bibirnya sendiri lalu tersenyum.

"Menyenangkan kan?" Tanya Jin. Yoon gi hanya diam masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Setelah dia sadar, laki-laki itu langsung meminum air di gelas yang dipegangnya sampai habis. Wajahnya yang putih itu berubah jadi merah dan Jin suka itu. Tapi Jin lalu mengernyit melihat Yoon gi masih diam saja seperti patung. "Apa aku melakukannya terlalu cepat?"

Yoon gi semakin menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Jin tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu pejamkan matamu." Katanya sambil mengambil gelas yang masih dipegang Yoon gi dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Yoon gi menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Sudah lakukan saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih pelan, ok?"

Yoon gi menurut untuk memejamkan matanya, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih tidak tahu apa maksud Jin menyuruhnya itu. Tapi lalu Yoon gi berjengit, merasakan bibir itu kembali menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Bergerak, menyelipkannya di belahan bibirnya dan melumatnya pelan. Tangan Yoon gi mencengkram jas bagian depan milik Jin, menahan sensasi yang dia rasakan.

Jin menekan tengkuk Yoon gi, mengelusnya dengan pelan agar Yoon gi tidak terlalu tegang seperti ini dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya yang lain memegang bahu Yoon gi. Laki-laki dengan rambut blondenya itu lalu melenguh pelan dan memindahkan tangannya ke leher Jin, menekan tengkuknya. Jin lalu melumat bibir atas dan bawah milik Yoon gi bergantian, membuat laki-laki itu mendesah tertahan. Jin tersenyum di sela ciumannya, menyadari jika Yoon gi sekarang juga sudah membalas ciumannya.

Lalu Jin menghentikan ciumannya ketika Yoon gi sudah akan menyerah sepenuhnya. Laki-laki itu menatap Yoon gi yang tengah terengah-engah dengan tangan yang masih berada di tengkuknya.

Jin memeluknya, "Jadilah kekasihku, Min Yoon gi." Belum ada jawaban, yang Jin dengar hanya nafas berat milik Yoon gi. Tapi laki-laki itu tahu jika Yoon gi tengah membalas pelukannya. "Maaf, karena aku melakukan ini. Ini kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu ketika melihatmu pertama kali waktu kau dibawa kesini di hari itu. dan aku pasti akan menyesalinya jika aku tidak mengatakan ini sekarang."

Jin melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Yoon gi sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Tidurlah, aku akan datang lagi besok."

Jin sudah akan berbalik ketika jas dokternya ditarik oleh Yoon gi. Laki-laki itu berbalik lagi menatap Yoon gi dan mendapati Yoon gi tengah menggenggam ujung jas dokternya sambil menunduk.

"Aku mau," Katanya dengan pelan. Jin mengernyit, lalu memegang kedua bahu Yoon gi.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Jin memastikan, karena sepertinya tadi dia mendengar Yoon gi mengatakan sesuatu.

Yoon gi berdecak, "Aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jin, dan Yoon gi mengangguk. Jin langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan Yoon gi membalasnya juga.

Laki-laki itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Yoon gi sambil tersenyum. Yoon gi juga tersenyum menatap Jin, tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi semburat merah yang mewarnai pipinya. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir itu kembali bersatu lagi. Saling melumat satu sama lain, merasakan rasanya yang begitu manis. Yoon gi mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jin, menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lalu Jin melepas ciuman mereka, kemudian kembali memeluk Yoon gi dengan erat. "Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, Min Yoon gi."

Yoon gi tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jin hyung."

Jin juga tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sore itu Jin pulang lebih cepat. Jadwalnya hari ini memang hanya sampai sore saja, jadi dia memberesi barang-barangnya dan menggantung jas dokternya di ruangannya. Laki-laki itu lalu melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit. Sesekali melihat jam tangannya dan tampak buru-buru. Jin baru ingat dia ada janji dengan seseorang. Dengan orang itu. jadi dia kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

Langkah jin masih jauh dari mobilnya, tapi dia berhenti karena merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh, lalu tersenyum dan menghampiri seseorang itu.

"Hyung," seseorang itu melambaikan tangannya ketika Jin berlari ke arahnya.

Jin lalu memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kita akan bertemu di café?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu." Jawabnya.

Jin tersenyum lagi. "Ayo kita pulang."

Yoon gi mengangguk dan mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan meninggalkan area rumah sakit menuju mobil Jin yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

======END======


End file.
